


Go, Go, Go-Kart

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = Sunny and Sides holoforms go-karting against humans?





	Go, Go, Go-Kart

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
**Series:** Write and Jabber Flash Ficbits  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Sideswipe/Sunstreaker   
**Warnings:** None  
**Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3 July 11, 2019

"Are you serious right now?" Sunstreaker asked, and Sideswipe could just see the way his twin would have his arms crossed, the scowl on his pretty face- if they weren't in alt mode.

"Yeah, why not?" Sideswipe asked, and knew that his 'I dare you to' grin was telegraphed just as easily without it being seen.

Sunstreaker heaved the most put upon sigh ever, but when his driver side door swung up, his hard light holo stepped out. Sideswipe was quick to follow, and remembered last second to lean back in and grab the human credit card out of his glove box- the one with subspace access.

"It'll be fun," Sideswipe said and hooked his arm through his twin's to drag him toward the entrance gate of Frank's Fun Zone.

Sunstreaker rolled his eyes. "We're already the hottest, fastest cars on the planet. How the frag can you think this will even compare to a real race track?"

"Trust me, Sunshine! It'll be great." Sideswipe dragged them both to the counter and beamed at the young human. "Two for the go-karts please."

"We've got a deal today," the chipper human said with a return smile. "Half price mini golf with each go-kart ticket." She leaned forward and winked. "And since you're both so cute, I'll throw in a pair of spare tickets to the bumper boats. Had a group of teens we had to show the door, so theirs didn't get used."

Sideswipe leaned on the counter and flicked his credit card over between two fingers. "Please and thanks, dollface."

She giggled at 'dollface' and rung Sideswipe up, slipping him the tickets for everything back with his card. "You two have fun. I get off at closing if you're still around."

Sunstreaker growled through the bond, but Sideswipe simply winked and grabbed his twin by the wrist, hauling him over to the entrance to the go-karts.

_Easy, Sunshine. Not like we're actually going to hang around waiting on her._ Sideswipe bounced as he handed their tickets for the go-karts over to a much less entertaining human, then ran for the nearest red car.

"I'm going to win, you know," Sunstreaker said, stepping lightly into a white car beside Sideswipe. There was a yellow one, but it was farther back.

"Keep dreaming, bro," Sideswipe said just before the little lights turned green and they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
